Goodbye To You Smitchie
by ricola12345
Summary: what happens when shane come back to mitchie after tour is done and she wants to talk?


I know I do SWAC stories/one-shots but i wanna change it up for a bit. :) Here is a Smitchie one-shot its sorta sad but idk i hope you like it... its to the song Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch

I own NOTHING but the plot :)

_**Italic Bold = Song Lyrics**_

_Italic = Memories/Flashbacks_

_**Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that passed me by.**_

"Shane, we can't do this anymore. I never get to see you." I said as the tears slowly form in the corners of my eyes. We were standing on the front porch of my house. Shane was on a break from touring and came to visit me. "You're always on tour, and I'm afraid that I'd loose you to someone else." I continued as I looked down to my feet, not wanting to meet his eyes.

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
looks like I'm starting all over again  
the last three years were just pretend and I say,**_

"Mitchie," Shane started as he tucked his fingers below my chin. "How many times do I have to tell you, I love you and I'd never leave you." He lightly pushed my head up so our eyes met and he continued, "We've been together for three years and I've never once wanted any girl but you."  
"But Shane..." I couldn't continue because he had silenced me with a kiss.

_**Goodbye to you  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
you were the one I love  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

"Shane, I really love you, but I can't stand not being able to see you or even talk to you most of the time because of your touring schedule." I said softly as I looked away to hide the tears that began to slowly fall.

_**I still get lost in your eyes  
and it seems like I can't live a day without you  
closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
to a place whree I am blinded by the light but it's not right**_

I looked back at him and my brown eyes met with his chocolate ones and one certian memory flashed before my eyes.

_"Hey Mitchie," He said as he walked up in front of me and kissing my cheek.  
"Hey Shane, whats up?" I asked not really caring. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.  
"Whats wrong?" he asked. His chocolate eyes filled with concern.  
"It's... It's nothing." I whispered, closing my eyes so he wouldn't see me cry as he hugged me. We just sat there, me crying while Shane held me. I knew where I belonged_

_**Goodbye to you  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
you were the one I love  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

"But Mitchie," Shane started, "I can't live without you. You're the one thing that helps me get through the day and you're the one who helped my feet touch the ground again. I love you." He looked like he was about to cry, I probably did too.  
"Shane, I love you too but this scares me so much. I don't know what I want and I doubt you do either."  
"I know what I want," he started. "I want you."

_**Oh yeah  
it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time**_

"I want to be with him so much, but I don't want to worry like this." I thought. I wanted to be in his life and I wanted him to be in mine.  
"Mitchie, you are my life, my soul, my all. Without you I'd be nothing anymore." He looked like he was about to cry.

_**Goodbye to you  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
you were the one I love  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

_**Goodbye to you  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
you were the one I love  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

I looked at him and said, "I love you so much but I cannot do this anymore." as I walked away I looked behind me and said "Goodbye." As I turned around to walk away Shane grabbed my hand.  
"Mitchie, I know I cannot stop you from leaving but I want to do one last thing," and he kissed me. "I love you too Mitchie, and I'm sorry." And with that, I walked away as tears ran down my face.

_**And when the stars fall I will lie awake"  
you're my shooting star**__._


End file.
